


The Fortifications of Asguard

by Redfire_Dragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, Myth retellings, Norse Mythology AU, Serious, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfire_Dragon/pseuds/Redfire_Dragon
Summary: A retelling of one of my favorite Norse mythsA mix of silly and seriousStarring  Prowl as Odin,  Jazz as Loki,  Ironhide as Thor,  the newly promoted Optimus Prime as Freya/Freyr, and Hound as Heimdallhttps://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1731772.htmlProwlxJazz 11th anniversary challenge week 3Norse mythology





	The Fortifications of Asguard

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is late, I finished it one day after the month ended but I had decided to write it out by hand and it ended up longer than I expected and it took me till now to get it typed up. Hope you enjoy it and I hope to write more on this theme, this is already a fun AU I've created
> 
> For those who don't know much about Norse mythology  
> Asgard was where the gods lived, they were often called the Aesir.  
> Their primary enemies were the giants, though not _all_ of them.  
> Midgard is the realm of the mortals, in this case, humans and other biological creatures

"Hey Prowl! Prowl? Prowl!" Jazz yelped excitedly, flipping, cartwheeling, and hand-springing across the entire open aired throne room. "Proooooooooowlll!"

Prowl painstakingly brought the focus of both processor and optic from the goingons in Midgard he had been observing. "Jazz, what have I told you about _cavorting_ in my throne room?" He sighed reaching up to rub the processor ache away.

"Not to do it, yeah yeah." Jazz replied, waving the whole topic off as he did a twisting spinning leap that landed him balanced perfectly on his nimble hands facing Prowl. "You'll never guess who showed uuh-up." He singsonged with his usual dangerously mischievous grin that exposed pointed Denta, an eternal reminder to Prowl of the mech's heritage.

Prowl rolled his optic as he stood, but even he couldn't resist a quirk at the corner of his lips at Jazz's enthusiasm. "Fine, what is it Jazz?" He asked with mock reluctance as he walked to the Trickster god then past as Jazz shifted to one servo, spinning partway on it before curling then flexing, explosively launching himself far enough into the air to complete three rapid twists and land seeming effortlessly on his pedes, taking up pace next to Prowl smirking. "Show off." Prowl chuckled, smiling a bit and giving him a nudge.

"You know it!" Jazz grinned, utterly unabashed, glowing as if it had been the highest praise as he half danced along at the Allfather's side.

"Well let us go down and see then." Prowl replied as they each reached the edge of the vast platform and stepped off into empty air. The two shape shifting gods to the forms of birds, diving down to Gladsheim, the Meetinghall of the Gods.

 

Gladsheim was in quite a flurry, nearly all the gods of Asgard assembled already under the shining roof, when a falcon and a raven swooped in, turning into Jazz, the Sly One, and Prowl, the Wise One, both sets of pedes landing easily mid-stride. Prowl's gaze swept the room, evaluating and enumerating all those assembled, gaze returning after to focus on the stranger in their midst standing next to Hound, watchman of the gods.

A mighty frown spread across Prowl's face, single optic narrowing. "Well then." He thundered. "For what purpose have we all been called together and this stranger brought in amongst us?"

Hound shuffled his pedes for but a moment, then stood tall and proud. "This stranger is a great craftsman come to offer a deal. _However_ , he refused to speak of his plan unless all the Aesir were present." He gave Prowl a meaningful look. "Including the goddesses."

Prowl turned his gaze across the hall, all the gods of Asgard taking their places wherever their thrones or alliances lay, then took his own place, seating himself on his formal but less useful throne. "Assembled we are." He boomed solemnly, catching sight of Jazz, the Trickster, on his own throne but upside-down, helm drooping off the edge of the throne while his long legs went up the back. At least he was being properly quiet. Prowl focused on their visitor. "Speak your plan and we will judge its merit."

The stranger stood taller, quite clearly pleased though his face did not show it. "Wall of Asgard: ruined. Cause: Aesir-Vanir war. Proposal: rebuild wall. Timeframe: 3 seasons. Building specs: sufficient to stand against attack by Giants and other enemies of Asgard." The stranger droned in an odd voice, veiled optics locked on Prowl.

The chief of the gods frowned pressing finger tips together. True the once mighty wall of Asguard was yet an unsightly and quite useless ruin thanks to the powerful magics of the crafty Vanir gods, and while the war had ended quite some time ago the Aesir had not gotten around to repairing it yet. Rebuilding really, there wasn't enough good stone left to repair it. No, the whole mess had to be carted away and a new wall laid from the foundations, a daunting task indeed. So why had this stranger come offering to take it on? "What payment do you ask in return for such a mighty service?" The Lord of the Aesir asked suspiciously.

The stranger was silent a moment. "Payment: small for service rendered. Goddess Orion Pax: given as wife."

There was a collective gasp of shock at this declaration, from all but Prowl himself, even the Trickster Jazz's mirth now gone.

"It is Opitmus _Prime_ now." Came the predictable complaint from the young Vanir Prime, still quite huffy about his changed title and looking anything but pleased as the suggestion of being bartered off like livestock.

"Also required: Sun and Moon." The stranger added, odd voice sounding almost smug, as if his last demand were not impossible enough.

"All the world will die without the light of the sun!"

"Without the moon how will the mortals count their months and seasons?!"

"Or hunt at night!"

"Don't be stupid! Without the sun there won't _be_ any seasons!"

"Except winter of course!"

Protests raised to the roof, growing ever louder as each shouted to be heard, scowls on _almost_ every face.

Prowl raised a hand, and silence fell across the hall almost immediately. "Your terms are unacceptable." He stated simply.

"WAIT!" And there was Jazz, flailing about, that canny dangerous reckless grin that showed pointed denta, that screamed of wildness that could not be tamed. "Every idea has merit to it." He declared, bold as brass from the center of the hall, a supplicant not a ruler, and his visor, as always, hiding the full intent of his plotting. "Wise Prowl, Lovely Optimus, Bright Bumblebee, Grumpy Gears, let us all take a while to consider this generous offer." He declared, gesturing grandly.

It was with _great_ reluctance and many misgivings that Hound was set to usher the stranger from their midst so that they might discuss.

"I will not be bonded to him." Optimus Prime declared immediately, expression hard.

"Calm yourself." Jazz soothed. "I've the _perrrrrrrrfect_ plan to get us at least a start on the great battlements without having to meet his demands." He purred, squirming with excitement. "All we have to do is shorten the time for the gamble. Give him but a season to complete this great work."

"What!" Ratchet roared "No one could build it in so short a time!"

"My calculations indicate the same." Perceptor agreed and soon the engineers were arguing it out, chaos and discussion spreading like wildfire.

And Jazz grinned like the cat who had stolen all the cream. "Exactly! The worst he could do is refuse altogether and whomever he is, we can send him off polite as pat." This was important as Ironhide, the Thunderer, with his mighty hammer Mjölnir, was away on a trip at the moment, so if their guest _did_ happen to be more than he seemed, the gods of Asgard were not so well protected as usual. Perhaps a more diplomatic dismissal would be safer than sending him away outright? That was a factor to consider Prowl mused.

"And should he agree he's bound to lose and we'll have half our battlements built for free!" As always a clever and tricky scheme, even Prowl smiled at it.

 

The craftsman was called back in and the new proposal offered. "Time: Insufficient." The builder growled, scowling around visor and battle mask.

"The price you ask is high indeed." Prowl murmured, quiet voice commanding a silence throughout through all the hall. "Likewise the task must also be mighty indeed to earn so great a reward. Tomorrow is the first day of winter and should you complete the wall unaided by any man or mech by the first day of spring you may have the most precious sun and moon and our own Optimus Prime, given to be your bonded. _However_ , should any part of the great wall be incomplete at that time, your reward shall be forfeited in its entirety. Should these terms be unacceptable, whole or in part, you have but to refuse and we may all part in peace."

"Terms of Contract: Impossible. Aesir: Aware of Fact." The builder growled, frustrated. He turned his gaze, optics hidden behind his visor, masking the truth they might have otherwise revealed, gazing upon Optimus Prime as if to consume him with his optics alone. For a while this seemed to be the end of things, but then the builder spoke again. "Desire for Prize: Undeniable. Condition of Acceptance: permitted aid from symbiotes."

Prowl frowned. Symbiotes. That brought in a whole slew of unknown variables into the equation. His instincts screamed of a trap. "No deal."

"Condition: Nonnegotiable." The builder insisted.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwllll!" Jazz half wailed half whined, half flopped out of his throne, over one arm of said throne as if he were a candle melting to the floor. "Don't be a spoil sport. Let'm use his symbiotes to build the waaaaaaaaalllllllll." The trickster god punctuated this wail with flailing arms as he oooooozed further over the arm of his throne in a way that mocked any suggestion of internal bone structure. "We need the wall and they are just symbiotes! Get perspective!"

 

And so the deal was struck, oaths made to fulfill every whit, to much rejoicing among many of the gods and goddesses of Asgard for the great wall to be built, marveling at the speed and industry of the great craftsman and his five symbiotes. Indeed the craftsman's strength was such it became soon clear that the mech could only be a giant in disguise and his symbiotes, while small, seemed to do the work of ten. It was a joy and a wonder to watch them work, two mighty eagles, red and gold, a panther of rich black, and a pair of twins, the only traditional biped mecha of the group. Yet despite their differences and how unsuitable some seemed to the task they were put to, they worked as a whole, united and efficient working mighty deeds beyond what seemed possible.

Too mighty of deeds it turned out. As the snows began to melt it became clear that the craftsman and his symbiotes were going to succeed.

A great meeting of all the gods and goddesses was called, fear in the air and a burden of inescapable despair. To one side the great and lovely Optimus Prime wept, tears turning to drops of gold and amber as they fell from his face, piling up around his golden throne. "I am oath-bound. I... I swore to ensure I was given to be his bonded should he win the wager." His broken spark sobbed, and all of Asgard wept with him.

"We are to lose our beloved Orion Pax-"

"Optimus Prime now."

"-and the sky to lose both Sun and Moon."

In the end the grief could lead to only one thing. Jazz was lurking in the shadows, his smile gone, face serious below his visor, but the One-Eyed God still spotted him. "Gods and Goddesses of Asgard, a great horror has fallen upon us." Prowl kept his single optic locked on the Trickster as he spoke. "Tell me then, upon whom lies the blame for bringing upon us this terrible fate." One by one optics turned to Jazz, Odin crossing the distance between them as he spoke.

"Jazz." Offered a quiet voice among the crowd.

"The Trickster."

"He was the one."

"Convinced us all." The whispers came from all around

"We all agreed." Jazz whispered, miserably, frame wilting with his regret and shame under the accusing gaze of all of Asgard.

Prowl's optic was pitying but his grip firm as he took hold of Jazz's shoulders. "When we would have turned him away for asking too high a price you turned a bargain into a gamble. When he insisted on receiving help from his symbiotes you charged ahead goading us on without bothering to reevaluate."

"I didn't _know_ Prowl." Jazz whined, and while Prowl's spark was grieved for him, it did not change their situation.

"Nevertheless Jazz, you are the one who got us into this. If you cannot save us we will all be doomed." It hurt to speak the words. "You will face banishment and death while without the sun and moon all will suffer without light or warmth and all those we protect will starve and die." Banishment might even be a mercy, to avoid having to see the death and despair that would befall all the worlds, especially that of mortals and men, after the loss of the life giving sun.

"Prowl, I don't know how to save us." Jazz whispered so hopelessly, field a wash of despair.

Prowl gave him a small smile. "I may be the Wise One Jazz, but you are the Sly One, the Clever One. Only you have a mind so twisty as to get us out of this without us having to break our oaths."

Jazz shivered but straightened his shoulders slightly. "No matter what it takes Prowl, I promise I will find a way to make him fail to keep his end of the bargain."

 

"Hey lookit that." Rumble spouted, giving his twin a shove. "Three days left and all that is left to build is that area around the gate." The small mech grinned.

His twin punched him, grinning back. "We _so_ got this in the bag. Can you believe it? Stupid Asgardian Autobots, falling for the Boss's trick. We'll be totally famous for helping trick the gods out of Orion, the sun, and the Moon!"

"Our boss is the best!"

Above, carrying a massive boulder in sharp talons, Laserbeak called out an emphatic agreement.

"Rumble the Sun-Stealer, that's what they'll call me!" The small Decepticon boasted.

Instantly his twin was dismayed. "Hey no! They'll be saying _Frenzy_ the Sun-Stealer! It sounds _way_ better, plus you are stupid and blue! You'd have to be the moon thief!" Frenzy taunted, pounding on his twin's chest, knocking him over.

"What? I'm _totally awesome_!" Rumble lunged at his twin, the two tangling on the ground. "You be the moon thief you gaudy-"

Two giant arms came out of nowhere, grasping each of the struggling minicons and pulling them up and away from each other. "Fighting: Unproductive. Symbiotes: Return to work."

"Awwww. Cummon boss, we've been working nonstop all winter." Rumble whined.

"Yeah, you haven't even let us play in the snow and soon it will all be melted away!"

"It wasn't even as if we were playing in it, just a little rough housing."

"Reasoning: Irrelevant. Task: Nearly Accomplished. Symbiotes: will obey." Soundwave insisted, expression hard.

"But Boss!" The twins whined staring wistfully at the snow.

Soundwave put his pouting symbiotes down. "Patience: Required. Reward: Soon."

With a massive sigh Rumble grumbled "Yes Boss, we'll be good." Still staring at the snow sulkily.

"Arguments: not Tolerable. Distractions: not allowed."

"Fine! We'll wait until the wall is done to argue too!" It was _hard_ to go so long without fighting or playing, trapped in the drudgery of hard labor while what could only be the last snowfall of the season, and quite a generous fall too forming huge white drifts, floated softly down around them, the perfect untouched whiteness calling them, inviting them to play.

Soundwave's expression softened as he looked down at them and he gave each a gentle pat. "Frustration: Understood. Sacrifice: Appreciated." He assured them gently, the two perking up visibly. "Symbiotes: Trusted. Restraint: Required."

"Yeah Boss, we'll make you proud."

"Only three days, two and a half now really, that's a piece of cake."

And so they all continued to work, as they had every day, for three months, hauling rocks the size of houses up to the work area to be carved and shaped to exactly interlock with their fellows, painstakingly cementing and sealing them in place, an impregnable wall that would stand 'till Ragnarok itself.

"Ow hey. Rumble, the boss said no playing until the wall's done."

"Shut up Frenzy, I didn't do nothing. You're the one throwing snowballs."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The twins paused to regard each other puzzled. No snow on hands, just splattered on their backs and the backs of their helms.

"If _you_ aren't throwing snowballs, who _is_?" Rumble demanded and was promptly struck by yet another, right in the face.

Frenzy, being Frenzy, instantly doubled over laughing as his twin sputtered. "Ahahahaha! Right in the mouth! Be carefu-" and then he was choking too, the next snowball flying into his open mouth.

The twins turned to where the snowball had come and at last caught sight of their teaser, who was none other than Jazz, The Great Trickster, himself. Sticking his glossa out at them the horned Autobot threw his last two snowballs at the twins and ducked below the rise, darting off with the two Cassetticons in hot pursuit. Laserbeak saw them go and followed, as did Ravage, even Buzzsaw soon joined the chase, purely to keep the rest of them all out of trouble of course, and before Soundwave had realized there had been an interruption all his helpers had vanished into the snowy woods on an epic chase/snowball fight adventure.

Mirage joined too, invisible but still trackable by his footprints, laying in wait deeper in the forest where Jazz led the Casetticons to unleash a salvo of snowballs before they knew what was happening. Seeing the fun and knowing this was the last snow of the season, more of the Autobots joined in. Bumblebee, Brawn, Hound, and Bluestreak, more coming in soon turning it from Jazz's team vs Soundwave's team into an exhilarating free for all, young voices raised in joy and laughter, a wild breathtaking romp in the last snow of the season. Everyone had a blast, everyone was happy.

Except Soundwave.

He barged through the woods with murder in the optics his cold visor hid, a low growl escaping him as he strove and failed to catch up to his entertainment starved symbiotes. All day and all through the night he pursued them, rumbling with increasing rage like an avalanche gathering momentum. But no matter how he tried and struggled through the snowy woods the Sly One knew of his efforts and kept the game always one step ahead, leaving Soundwave nothing but the echoes of laughter to show for his labors.

A whole day wasted and still he could not catch his symbiotes. In a black rage Soundwave focused his wrath on something more easily caught. He stormed to the unfinished gates of Asgard where Prowl, the Chief of all the gods, sat quietly on a rock, quite a few Aesir, all those not engaged in the snow games, solemnly gathered a few paces behind him.

"Autobots: Cheated." The mech spat, plating rippling like an angry sea.

"No." Prowl stated simply.

"Autobots: Cheaters. Liars. Oath-breakers."

"No" Prowl insisted a bit louder. "You were granted that your symbiotes could aid you, it was your responsibility, not ours, to ensure they did."

Soundwave glared hate. "Autobots: Cheated."

"Cheated did we? Was not your entire purpose in coming here to cheat us? Certainly the wall you intended from the beginning is great and mighty, a great protection against our enemies, but no wall, no matter how perfectly crafted, will ever be worth the life of another, to sell one of our own, much less give away the sun and moon which give life to all the worlds, not just our own." Prowl ground out, stern expression meeting Soundwave's glare without conceding an inch.

"Autobots: Dishonest. Labor: Great. Payment: will be collected. Gods: sworn to comply."

"This wasn't a contract, this was a wager. In two days time spring begins and if this wall is yet incomplete your payment is forfeit in whole as _you_ agreed. Face it, you are simply angry because we beat you at your own game."

"Payment: Will. Be. Collected." Soundwave insisted, voice ominous as his plating shifted, expanding outward, the master craftsman revealing himself as what he had always been, a great and terrible giant, reaching out to seize the stony faced Optimus from among the other Aesir

But even as he moved the gathered gods parted to reveal none other than Ironhide, the God of Thunder, Slayer of Giants, who had finally returned from his long trip to giant lands, the mighty hammer Mjölnir resting almost casually in his powerful servos. The giant paused. "Are you going to play nice? Or do I get to kick some Decepticon tailpipe?" The warrior demanded, face spread into a casual grin.

Weighing his options Soundwave pulled back, fearing the Thunderer, frustrated in his plans. A whole season of backbreaking labor and nothing to show for it. There was still a bit of time before the deadline but even with his whole team of symbiotes they could not finish in time.

"I am still willing to pay you for all your work, indeed the construct is the most excellent workmanship, just not the payment you requested. I would rather to part as friends than as enemies, indeed several of our own number are already having great fun with your symbiotes and it would be a shame to ruin their fun by ending it with battle."

"Prowl: speak proposal." Soundwave intoned cautiously. There were quite a few families of giants on friendly terms with the Aesir, but after all the tricks he was wary of any deal.

A flicker of a smile touched Prowl's lips for a moment and he continued. "We would through a great feast in gratitude, to celebrate the wall you have built and gives to follow, payments _befitting_ your great labor."

There was a long silence as Soundwave considered. "Soundwave: permitted to gaze upon Orion Pax during feast?"

Snickers broke out and Optimus looked offended by, again, his new title being ignored. Prowl chuckled glancing at the new Prime. "You may, but know you do so at your own risk. Optimus may be the most beautiful to look upon, but that doesn't mean he can't knock you sideways with his right hook too."


End file.
